leyendas_de_chimafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cragger
Cragger Es El Príncipe De Los Cocodrilos en Chima.El es El Antagonista en 2014 Apariencia Cragger es un cocodrilo. Tuene un ojo blanco y otro color ámbar. Los tonos de su piel varían entre el verde oscuro y el verde oliva. Descripción Cragger tiene una armadura de oro con un perno azul plano transparente ( CHI ), que está ausente en el show (sólo en la minifigura). Su cabeza es de color verde en veroscuro en la parte superior y de verde oliva en el fondo con un montón de afilados dientes. Su ojo izquierdo carece de funciones y tiene una gran cicatriz que lo atraviesa, lo que indica que es medio ciego. Sus brazos son de color verde oliva, pero sus manos son de color verde oscuro. El torso de Cragger es escamoso con los músculos, tiene correas de color rojo en forma de una X y en el centro de su torso hay un círculo de CHI, que está bloqueado por el arnés en el set, pero aparece en el show. las correas rojas continua sobre sus piernas. La parte inferior de sus pies se imprimen con garras. Historia Cragger era muy competitivo desde el principio. Él era el mejor amigo del príncipe de la tribu de León, Laval, y los dos jugaron juntos durante gran parte de sus años de juventud. Sin embargo, Cragger y Laval se colaron en la piscina sagrada del CHI, una fuente de energía muy potente en Chima. Debido a su potencia, sólo los de cierta edad se les permitió aprovechar su energía cruda. Todavía joven y por lo tanto, con su uso restringido, Cragger, impulsado por la curiosidad se coloca una esfera de Chi en el pecho. Cragger estaba abrumado por la sobredosis poder, la cual lo hizo perder el juicio por unos minutos. Los padres de cragger creyeron que fue una falta de responsabilidad de los leónes y no le permitieron jugar con laval.. Después de que el poder se disipó, Worriz lo interrogó sobre el chi y Cragger intentó colarse en el Templo del león de nuevo con Worriz para mostrarlegt. Fue capturado una vez más por los leones. Al escapar, lanzó una cocoflama, que inició una guerra sin cuartel. Fue a la parte baja de los pantanos, un lugar peligroso, Laval lo sabía. Los dos tuvieron una charla, y terminó en Cragger disculpándose por la cocoflama, pero ya era muy tarde; la batalla había comenzado.. Cragger trata de hablar con sus padres, pero fue en vano. Al final, los padres de Cragger caen por un precipicio, y Cragger se convierte en rey. Cragger sabía que los leones eran inocentes, pero su malvada hermana Crooler quería destruir a los leones, y le dio la corona de su padre, para hacer que se sienta peór y asi fuera más fácil de manipular.. En el episodio 2: La Gran Historia, Crooler toma el control de Cragger aprovechando su depresión. Usó una flor hipnótica sobre él, y declaró la guerra a los leones. Luego de casi ahogar a Laval después de un torneo Speedor, y se asocia con los lobos y los cuervos para que lo ayuden en sus planes de dominar chima. mas bien, los planes de su hermana. El plan de Cragger era lanzar un ataque masivo contra los leones en la ceremonia de la edad del cambio de Laval. El ataque funcionaba bien, y mientras los aliados de Cragger paralizaban las defensas de los leones, Cragger robó varias orbes de Chi y escapó con ella., con Laval en la persecución. Laval gana un enfrentamiento con Cragger y trata de acabar con él, antes de que él se da cuenta de que es Cragger. Después de una conferencia sobre la paz, la armonía y Chi, Cragger lanza Laval en un arroyo, ya que sabe que los leónes no nadan, y recupera su Chi robado. Incluso con las águilas y los gorilas de su lado, los leones no son rival para las fuerzas de los cocodrilos, lobos y cuervos. Los efectos de la flor ceden, y Cragger se da cuenta de que ha hecho algo horrible a su mejor amigo, y trata de salvarlo, pero crooler lo rocía con la flor hipnotica de nuevo. Sin embargo, Laval vuelve con una bestia Legendaria León, impactante para todos (ya que la mayoría no creía que existieran). Cragger toma una orbe de Chi y la coloca en su arnés e intenta atacar a laval junto con la bestia legendaria, la cual lo derribó de un manotazo. Cragger tuvo que retirar a sus tropas, dejando el templo destruido. En el episodio 3, El guerrero interior, Crooler aparentemente tomó el control total sobre la mente de Cragger, sólo con decirle álgo, él ya lo hacía. ámbos entran al templo de los leónes, pidiendo Chi. A pesar de Laval sigue enojado con ellos, Lagravis le da el Chi, ya que es la regla. Luego, laval comienza a seguirlos mientras estaban merodeando el río con su móvil de comando, y les advierte sobre el uso de su Chi. Después crawley se dio un manotazo para distanciarlo. Crug lucha (perdiendo) contra Laval, Crooler entrega todo su Chi a laval, con Crug de testigo, para parecer una tribu que es rechazada por los leónes y hacerlos quedar mal. A continuación, transmite que los Leones robaron su Chi, y que no les quueren dar nada más, frente a toda su tribu. Laval y Eris conversan, laval le habla sobre lo que hizo con la chi de los cocodrilos y eris le advierte sobre los peligros de dar mas chi a una tribu que otra. de pronto, Cragger aparece y los amenaza, y obliga a Laval a gritar "Ustedes nunca conseguiran nuestro CHI", frente a todos los cocodrilos, por lo que ellos comenzaron a odiarlos aún más. Laval lanza su Chi al cañón de la profundidad eterna, rodeado por el ejercito de cragger al borde del cañón. Sin embargo, Cragger lo empuja más, haciendo que este caiga al precipicio. pero en el momento justo, Eris aparece con su interceptor y lo salva. Cragger entonces lanza una loboflama y una cuervoflama a Razar y Worriz para que acudan a luchar contra Laval con sus ejércitos, como Gorzan estaba protegiendo una flor en su camino, no pudieron venir. Debido a que sus aliados fueron retenidos, Cragger tuvo que retirarse. cuando Laval va a buscar a la bestia Legendaria, Cragger lo interrumpe, y revela que aún tenía un orbe de Chi, que él utilizará para luchar. Cuando todo se calienta, Plovar entra con sus inoportunas consultas, Cragger, Laval, y todos los Cocodrilos molestos,le lanzan armas y lo obligan a abandonar el lugar. las fuerzas de Cragger y su Chi abruman a Laval, hasta que un ejército de Águilas y Leones vienen a salvarlo. Sin embargo, Crooler viene con otro brillante plan, hizo pensar a los cocodrilos que los leones sólo tienen aliados porque controlan el Chi. Cragger, también apareció en los webisodios (episodios en la web) en línea, pero su debut fue sorprendentemente tarde. Sin embargo, aunque su debut webisodio era increíblemente corto demostró que aún había esperanza para él. Se negó a atacar a los leones, y cuando Crooler le dijo que "les hagan una visita", estaba feliz, y pensó que una visita a Laval le animaría, lo que enfurece a Crooler. También tuvo un papel en la mirada "Crocodile Evolution", donde Crooler él el "helicroptero", un helicóptero separar unido a la nave de mando principal. Cuando Eris se le acerca y le pregunta si está bien, Cragger está feliz de verla y se involucra en una conversación amistosa, hasta que Crooler le rocía con la flor. Luego comienzan a atacarla con los cañones láser, y casi tuvieron éxito, hasta que Eris voló hacia arriba de un árbol, lo que provocó que Crooler tenga que desviarse hacia arriba, pero el helicroptero volteó al revés y ambos, junto con su nave cayeron al suelo. Descripcion en LEGO.com Cragger siempre fue un chico muy competitivo. Vivió durante la carrera de la victoria. Laval en realidad le gustaba eso de él cuando se conocieron, y los dos se hicieron mejores amigos a una edad muy joven. En ese momento, ambos se preocupaba sólo de la aventura, la diversión y la broma ocasional. Laval tenía una manera de conseguir que Cragger se riéra de sí mismo - no es poca cosa dada ego sobredimensionado de Cragger. Pero todo cambió cuando Cragger tuvo su primera prueba de Chi. Hay reglas estrictas acerca de la edad que uno debe ser el uso de Chi, y Cragger era demasiado joven para manejar su poder impresionante. Para Cragger, Chi le dio la sensación de poder absoluto que siempre había estado buscando. Él nunca se recuperó completamente de la experiencia. Este fue el comienzo del fin de Laval y Cragger, así como de los mil años de paz de Chima. 2da descripcion: Competitivo como ningún otro, el único objetivo en la vida de Cragger es ganar. De niño fue el mejor amigo de Laval. Ambos pasaron su juventud viviendo aventuras, gastando bromas y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando Cragger decidió quebrantar las reglas y probar el Chi por primera vez. Demasiado joven para controlar una fuerza tan asombrosa, Cragger enloqueció por el poder. Por desgracia para todos, eso no sólo fue el final de su amistad con Laval, sino también el de los mil años que había durado la Era de la Paz en Chima. 'Trivia' *El uso su primer Chi antes de la edad de cambio. *El es muy bueno manejando su Speedor en un terreno de pantano. *En el episodio Chi falso verdadero problema Cragger hizo una imitación del Guason cuando entrega el Chi a todas las tribus en un vehiculo y con musica. Galería Cragger Mini.png Cragger Armadura De Plata.png CRAGGER.png Chi.png|Cragger usando Chi Cragger Speedorz.png|Cragger en su Speedorz Laval VS Crominus (enrealidad es cragger).png|Cragger VS Laval Speedorz Cragger casco.png|Con Speedorz llevando el Casco de su Padre Cragger Chi.png|Agarrando un Chi. Laval con Cragger.png|Laval y Cragger Laval looking at Cragger, who has a beehive stuck on his head..png Cragger y Crooler.png|Cragger Con Crooler Casco Cragger.png|Con el Casco de Su Padre Cragger CGI.png|CGI zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg TV Cragger.png|Cragger con el Chi Cragger serie 2014.png Todos al ataque.jpg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Tribu Del Cocodrilo Categoría:2013 Categoría:2014 Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Personaje Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Cocodrilos Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Antagonista